1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to napkin rings. In particular it relates to a napkin ring which contours the napkin as it is drawn into the ring.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Prior art napkin rings have consisted of open, truncated cylindrical shapes. To use these rings, the napkin is first folded or rolled into a shape sufficiently compact to permit its insertion into the ring. The napkin is then inserted into the ring, which will hold it in this folded or rolled shape. No shaping of the napkin is done by the ring.
In lieu of restraining the napkin with a napkin ring, napkins are often folded to enhance the beauty of a table setting. Beautiful and decorative shapes can be attained by manual folding of the napkin. The folding operation is time comsuming and requires a high degree of manual dexterity. It would be desirable to provide means for imparting more beautiful and distinctive shapes to napkins than are available with present napkin rings, while avoiding the drawbacks encountered in napkin folding.
An alternative method of achieving and maintaining a decorative shape is to first fold the napkin, then insert it into the ring, using the napkin ring as a restraining device after the napkin has been folded. Again, patience and a high degree of manual dexterity are required of the user since the napkin must be folded before it is inserted into the ring.
Additionally great care must be exercised during folding if it is desired to replicate the same shape over a number of napkins. It would be desirable if a simple and rapid contouring means could be applied identically to a plurality of napkins.